


New Perceptions

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hate to Love, Isak hates frats, Like dislike to love, M/M, Parties, a lot of swearing, but not really, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: University AUIsak hates frat boys. Even is in a frat and wants Isak.





	New Perceptions

On Evens usual Wednesday route from Art History to his frat meeting, he always sees the same cute boy working on his laptop posted up against a tree. He's cute and small but he's usually with his brothers and can't bring himself to go over and talk to the boy.

But one day, it's just him and Elias walking and he does his weekly admiration of the boy and Elias notices,  "You into him?"

Even finally looks back at Elias and nods, "He's so fucking cute, I mean look at him.  He looks all shy and innocent"

"Then go talk to him"

"Dude, I can't" He insists. 

Elias rolls his eyes and nudges him,  "Just go" So Even does. He walks over to him and kneels so he's at eye level.  The boy looks up and takes out one of his headphones.

"Hi" Even smiles.

"Um hello" Cute boy says very confused. 

"So um, I'm Even. I guess I've been noticing you and I think you're really cute and wanted to know if you'll go on a date with me?"

Isak furrows his brows,"I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

"I'm sorry, no. Im flattered but I'm not looking to date right now and if I was, I just wouldn't date a frat guy, sorry" He says acknowledging the frat jacket he has on at the moment.

It's Evens time to furrow his brows, confused.  He never thought being in a frat would be a reason he  _wouldn't_  get a guy, "Whats wrong with frats?"

"Just don't want to date a guy in one.  I need to get back to my work now" and just like that,  he pops his headphone in and ends the conversation

Even awkwardly gets up and walks back to Elias as they continue walking.

"What happened?" Elias ask.

"Says he's not into frat guys." Evens rolls his eyes. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" He says annoyed as they head into their meeting. 

.

Jonas dragged Isak out tonight, letting him know he need to step away from the books before they consumed every aspect of his life. Isak wasn't keen on a party but he knew for his mental health, he needed to step away from the books.

Which is how he finds himself dancing all over a guy at a house party. He's having fun, he's had enough to drink where's he feeling good, a little tipsy and Jonas is happy for him, that he's letting loose a little bit. When the current song ends,  Isak needs a break and separates from the guy to get another drink from the kitchen. 

After he grabs a cold beer out of the ice bucket, he turns around and bumps into Even. Isak sighs and looks up at him, "What do you want?"

Even chuckles, "You're in my house." He retorts. "I thought you weren't into frat guys yet you were all over my frat brother."

"I said I dont  _date_  frat guys, it was just a dance, not a big deal." 

Even nods intrigued, "Just a dance? So dance with me. Since its not a big deal. And I didn't get your name last time."

"Fine." Isak insists mainly to prove a point. "And it's Isak" He grabs Even's hands and pulls him back to the living room where lights are dimmed and everyone is partying. He turns around and begins grinding to the beat of the music against Even.

And it's just a dance. Even knows this. It doesnt stop him from completely imagining a different scenario where Isak is bent over in front of him, moving his hips like that. He clenches his eyes shut to calm himself down and simply enjoy this beautiful moment. The feeling of his crush's bum grinding against him.  When the song ends, Isak turns around and looks up at him, "See." He shrugs. "Just a dance."

Even licks his lips and nods, "You know when I saw you doing work a lot, I thought you would be really shy and quiet."

Isak chuckles, "Dont judge a book by its cover."

"Oh how ironic. Coming from the anti frat police, Whats your thing against frats anyway?"

"I know how you guys are, just trying to find someone to sleep with for the night, you guys sleep with anyone who has a pulse. There's this gross masculinity complex that Im just not into. And not to to mention, you all think  you run this campus because you wear those stupid, unreasonably priced jackets"

Even hears that, "I get that, a lot of greek life is that way. But I promise you we aren't. I mean I guess  I cant speak for everyone but our frat is community service based. We dont have the usual hazing process, we dont break our guys down physically or mentally and all that and for the record--" Even wraps his hands around Isaks waist pulling him closer, "Ive only slept with 3 people so this sleeping around thing you're assuming is inaccurate."

Isak narrows his gaze up at him suspiciously, "3, really?"

They're close together with Evens hands on Isaks lower back, holding him close as Isak looks up at him."

"Yeah, three. I was in a 6 year relationship so..."

Isak nods understandably and wraps his arms around Evens neck, "Well sorry for assuming."

Even shrugs, "It's fine, I mean it makes sense. It's what most frats on this campus are like." He says as moves Isaks shirt up ever so slightly so his hands can rest on Isaks bare back, caressing his skin.

"Yeah, I've had some not so fun interactions with some of them so I kind of just told myself I dont want to anything with them, much less to date them."

"But now?" Even ask raising his eyebrows.

Isak doesn't get to reply because one of Even's frat brothers, Rob is drunkenly approaching them,"Dude, you're hitting  _that_  tonight? Fuck yeah!!"

Isak looks towards Rob who is walking away and back up at Even, "Only three people, seriously?" He says disgusted. 

"Isak, its not--"

"Fuck you" Isak spits, pushing Even's hands off of him and walking away knowing his suspicions about frat guys were correct.  He goes to find Jonas to let him know he's going to leave. When Jonas agrees to leave with, he feels pulling on his arm. He looks up and sees Even, "Isak, he was just being an ass. Can we just talk?"

Isak snatches his arm out of his grip and leaves. Even sighs and goes to find Rob, absolutely furious. He finds him chugging a bottle and pushes him back. He look to Even startled, "What the fuck?"

"Why did you say that shit?" 

Rob looks confused as if not even remembering what he said and Even doesn't even want to bother with trying to converse with someone this drunk and heads upstairs to find Elias.

He slams open this door and sees a girl on top of him fully clothed but doesnt really care, "Dude, I swear Im gonna kill Rob. I was talking to Isak--"

"Even!" Elias says in a warning tone, gesturing to the girl on top of him.

"I need your help right now!!" 

"Fine, what happened?" He sighs.

"I was talking to Isak, ya know. Finally getting somewhere and fucking asshole Rob comes and says oh, youre fucking him tonight like Im out having sex every damn night. Isak thinks Im playing him, what the hell do I do?"

"First of all, you need to chill. Just talk to him again, he let his guard down tonight so just try to be honest with him and let him know that Rob is just being a usual ass."

Even head falls back and groans, leaving the room and slamming the door closed and heads to his own room to knock out. 

 .

The morning after, Even wakes up around 10 and heads downstairs to the kitchen. He sees Rob and a couple of his brothers eating breakfast and immediately approaches Rob. "Are you sober now?" 

Rob looks up to him and nods confused, "Why? Whats up?"

"Do you remember what you did last night?"

"I did a lot of shit, what do you mean?"

"The ' _you're hitting that tonight'_  doesnt ring any bells?"

"Nope, sorry bro." He says taking another spoonful of cereal dismissively.

"Well you messed up what I was trying to create with this guy that Im into so next time we're all together and I see him, you're going to tell him the truth that I dont fucking sleep around and you were being you're usual asshole self, got it?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. If that helps you get laid." Even rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath and gets started on his own breakfast. 

.

Even hasn't seen Isak since the party, a solid four days until now. Its Wednesday and he's in his usual spot. Even is alone and hesitantly walks over to him. When Isak sees a shadow hover over his books, he looks up and rolls his eyes seeing Even and looks back down at his books.

Even kneels down, "Im sorry, okay? That whole thing--"

"Leave me alone. Just get away from me." Isak says glaring up at him. "Stupid me for even giving you a second to bullshit me."

"Isak, I swear I dont--"

"Go away." He says louder and kicks Evens legs so he falls back on his bum to where he was kneeling on the ground. Even sighs, stands up and wipes himself off, "Im sorry, okay? I just wish you wouldn't let someone else's drunken statement change your perception of me." He says simply and dishearteningly and walks away. 

Isak watches Even as he walks away and shakes his head, trying to refocus his attention on his work and not let this somewhat attractive guy make him feel bad for protecting himself. 

.

They see each other again on a Friday night, There's an area off campus, an entire four blocks where parties usually are so on the weekends, there are always people walking around, drinking, house hopping and smoking on the streets so if Isak is out tonight, Even knows he'll run into him here.

Part of him feels like he should leave Isak alone. But the other part tells him that Isak already showed interest and Rob just ruined it so if he can get Rob to clear up the mess he made, things can go from there.

Even is out there for about an hour before he sees Isak with a couple of friends on  a stoop of a house smoking. Even immediately pulls out his phone and calls Rob telling him to meet him at the corner quick. When  Rob comes 15 minutes too late, Even tells him he needs to explain himself to Isak so he drags Rob over to the staircase.

When the boys see two frat guys walk over,  Magnus looks at his friends, "Are those guys walking to us?" 

Isak sees what Magnus notices and sighs, "The blond one is my stalker."  

When they are in front of the staircase, Even takes a deep breath, "Hi." 

No one replies. Even clears his throat and looks at Isak, "Can we talk for two seconds alone?" Isak takes a puff from the joint and shakes his head.

Even sighs and looks to Rob, "Whatever, just explain to him."

"Okay so Im sorry for what I said at that party. I honestly dont remember but apparently I said something to make you mad at Even. And to be honest, whenever I see my brothers with someone they're into, Im rooting for them so it just came out. Even isnt like that, I mean, we keep trying to get him to bring someone home but he doesn't want to and Im sorry if what I said made you think he was playing you because he wasnt and yeah." 

Isak's friends are looking up at him curiously and Isak doesnt know what to say so he keeps smoking. 

Even turns to Rob, "Thanks. You can go now." He says quietly. Rob nods and walks away and Even turns back to Isak, "Im really sorry. I know you think Im some kind of way because I'm in a frat but Im not. And Im really into you. And if I just wanted this to be a hookup,  I wouldnt be chasing you this hard. So will you go on a date with me, please?"

Isak stares up at him, no emotions, just processing everything that happened. He looks at Jonas who is a step below him. His best friend shrugs and gives a nod as if  _why not_. 

Isak bites his lip and looks down at the ground and back up at Even, "Okay."

"Yeah?" Even confirms excitedly.

Isak nods, "Okay."

"Wow, um cool. Okay. Am I pushing it if I ask if you want to grab food now? Im starving and was thinking of heading to the diner."

It is a little soon but Isak is high and can use some free food so he agrees and steps through his friends to get down, "I'll text you guys when Im on my way back."

They nod as Even leads the way and Isak follows. 

.

As they're walking through the streets, Even tells him he's really glad that Isak agreed and Isak is completely honest in letting him know he's still on the defense and weary of Even's intentions which Even completely understands.

When they settle into the booth in the nearly empty restaurant, the waitress hands them their menus and gives them time to decide. Even quickly settles on a breakfast burrito thankful its all day breakfast diner and Isak settles on burger and fries. After their order is taken and menus are gone, there's nothing distracting them from speaking to each other.

"So what did you think about me coming up to you today? And everything Rob said?" Even ask.

Isak shrugs, "I dont know. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt but also he's your frat brother, he could have just lied to make me forgive you. I dont know to be honest." He admits.

Even slowly nods, slightly disappointed that Isak doesn't totally get that he wouldnt lie to him but he figures they'll have to work their way to that. "So lets get to know each other so you know who I really am, ask me anything you want."

Isak needs no time to think. "How many people have you really slept with? Be honest." 

"Three. I swear to everything I was telling the truth. I really was in a 6 year relationship up until my sophomore year. And when we broke up, I slept with two other people and that was it. We can call her so you know Im not lying."

"Her?" Isak questions confused.

"Yeah, it was a girl. I'm pansexual."

"Oh, okay cool." Isak figures hes not lying because if he was,  he thinks he would have hid that he was with a girl as well but its something he was absolutely shameless about. "So..is it your turn to ask me one?"

"Hmm.." Even dramatically strokes his chin. Isak chuckles and waits for Even's question. "What do you fear the most?"

Isak's eyes widen. "Well, right in there with it, huh?"

Even smirks, "I like deep conversations."

"Okay well I guess I fear the unknown. I think a lot of people do but I dont know it fascinates me and scares me at the same time. Not knowing what will happen, what's out there. There's so much in existence that we are unaware of and so many things we are unprepared for that the universe knows but we are all oblivious about and at any moment, something crazy can happen and change our entire lives so yeah."

"'I love the way your mind works."

Isak bites his bottom lip and smiles, shaking his head as their food being placed down in front of them. "I agree with your fear. But adding onto that, I think the unknown of death kind of scares me. Just like when it will happen, how, the aftermath and I dont know. I think its hard to love people and get close when I know thats inevitable, you know?"

"But you're trying to get close to me." Isak says chewing on a fry.

"Must be something about you then." Even says flirtatiously. Even is learning about Isak, he learns that when he flirts with or compliments him, he doesnt blush. But he may bite his lip or rolls his eyes or look down at the floor as if he doesnt want to let Even know how the compliment made him feel.

They continue to talk and get to know each other, asking each other deep questions and some simple get to know you questions. They end up staying at the diner for four hours talking and they only stop when Even's phone starts ringing. He pulls out his phone and realizes its 1:30 in the morning. 

"Hello?"

"Bro, where are you?" One of his brothers ask concerned. He hears ruckus in the background.

"Im at the diner down the street, whats up?"

"You need to come back here. Police are here, asking for someone in charge. Wanted the president but Markus isnt answering his phone. Dude, Im freaking out."

"Just chill out, Im coming okay? Tell them I'll be there in 10 minutes." He says hanging up. 

"Everything okay?" Isak ask.

"Not really, police are at our house. Probably just a noise complaint but one of the new frat guys answered the door and is kind of nervous so I have to go handle it. Even pulls out his wallet and throws enough money to cover their food on the table and they head out.

"Im sorry I have to leave so abruptly" He apologizes.

"Its okay, I should probably get back anyway. Its later than I thought." 

"Can we exchange numbers? To hang out again?" Isak nods and they take each other's numbers. Even leans down to give Isak a kiss on the cheek, "See you soon?"

Isak nods as Even smiles and runs back off to his house to figure out whatever mess is going on.

That night and conversation kind of did it for Isak. He's reflecting on his way back to his dorm about his night with Even and he's never had a conversation with a guy like that before. Let alone a guy he's kind of into. Even is so unexpectedly conscious and brilliant and for some reason Isak cant stop thinking about him and finds himself repeatedly smiling on his way back replaying the night in his head.

.

Even is over the moon when Isak texts him two days later saying, 

_Can we hang out soon?_

He's doing some way work in the library and tries not to look like a creep smiling into his phone.

_Of course, when are you free?_

_Im kind of not, I actually have a lot of work to do but maybe we can hang out and do some work? I know its not fun but would still like to see you._

_You dont know how happy that makes me. That sounds good, Im in the library now if you want to join.  If not, we can do tomorrow at noon?_

_Im doing some work in my room now so I'll just come join you there :) What part of the library?_

_Above the cafe!_

_Okay, see you in 10!_

Even's heart soars when he sees Isak coming his way with his books in hand. Even stands up and hugs him when he gets closer, "Im so happy you texted me."

"Yeah well turns out I couldnt stop thinking about you." He says sitting down arranging his things.

Even smiles, "So what work are you doing?"

"I have to finish a lab for chemistry. What are you doing?"

"Art project for my drawing class."

Isak turns the sketchpad to him, "Wow, this is incredible." Its a portrait of an unrecognizable face but Even's talent is clearly exceptional. 

"Thanks. So I actually need to focus, I feel like I wont be able to sitting next to you but Im going to try my damn hardest"

They manage to get work done. There's a comfortable silence as they work and focus, being productive together. When Even finishes his drawing, he finds himself staring at and admiring Isak.

"I feel you staring at me." Isak says, eyes still focused on his work. Even wraps his hand around one of the legs of the chair and pulls Isak closer to him causing the boy to squeal at the unexpected move. 

Some people in the library looked his way annoyed and Isak slaps Even's leg, "You ass."

Even softly chuckles, "Didnt know you were going to practically scream."

"You scared me." Isak says. "And why did you pull me closer anyway? I need to finish."

Even wraps his arm around Isaks waist and kisses his neck, "Can't we just be done?"

"Oh now that you're done, you want to leave? No mister, I need to finish this." 

Even pouts and Isak feels Evens hand crawl slightly under his shirt to press against his lower back, "What is it with you?" Isak ask softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanting to touch my lower back." 

Even shrugs, "Its soft. Also feel like I can have control if I want." He says pulling Isak closer by the hold he has on him. Isak looks up to him and they are in breathing distance and Isak is getting tempted with the close proximity and Evens large hand on him so he needs to pull back, "Give me like 10 minutes and I'll be done."

"Okay." Even says pulling out his phone and opening the timer, "10 minutes starts now." 

Isak giggles at Even's dramatics and focuses on finishing his lab. He actually finishes with a little over a minute to spare. "See what happens when you're patient." 

"Yeah, yeah." Even says stopping his timer. "Want to get food? I can make something back at mine." Isak nods and throws his books into Evens bag since he didnt bring one as they walk back to Even's house. Luckily, most of his brothers have class so there are only about three of them here but in their rooms. 

Isak settles at the stool at the island as Even rummages through to see what they have.

"Craving anything specific?" Even ask.

"No, not that hungry though. Something small."

"Im craving pancakes, is that good?"

"Yeah thats fine, you love your breakfast foods, dont you?" Isak ask.

"Of course, breakfast at all times of the day."

Even is whipping up the batter and heating up the pan, "I need you to put on a show for me." 

Even looks up from the bowl to Isak across him, "What do you mean?"

"I need to be entertained while you cook so take your shirt off or something." Even laughs as he abides by Isak's request and takes his shirt off and setting it aside, "Happy now?" He ask as he starts mixing again.

"Very." Isak says focused on the Even's arm muscles as he mixes the batter. He scoops the batter into the pan, making four pancakes and letting them cook. He throws the bowl and fork into the sink and swings around the island to where Isak is sitting. Even picks him up and sits him on the counter and stands in between his legs.

"You need to warn me when you're moving me so Im not randomly screaming everywhere." Isak says running his hands through Even's soft hair.

"Whats the fun in that? I like hearing you scream."

Isak turns red, trying to figure out if that innuendo was intentional or not. It clearly was by the smirk on Even's face.

"So we have a long weekend in several weeks. Are you heading home?" 

"No, I dont really head home during breaks. My family and I aren't that close." Even looks concerned and instintually runs his hand around to Isak's lower back, "Why is that?"

Isak shrugs, "We haven't been in a long time, issues with my parents. Um--I dont know. It just isnt a good place for me to be. My mom has some mental health issues and is also really religious and you know, since Im gay, Im not exactly keen on hearing her lecture about God's word and what not."

Even looks at him empathetically, understanding what he's explaining. "And your dad?"

"Just an ass. Ran out on my mom when he was tired of taking care of her. I was only 10 so I didnt know what to do, you know? It was very stressful for me trying to balance being a kid, wanting to help her but also not knowing how."

"Is she living alone now?"

"I had to put her in a facility,  I knew it would be dangerous for her to be on her own while I was away at uni. I thought about staying to take care of her, but so much of my childhood is gone going through that and I just couldnt do it again, Even. I know it sounds selfish but--"

"Hey nooo-no it doesnt at all." Even brings his hand up to caress Isak's cheek, "Not selfish at all. There was so much pressure at such a young age, you did your best and now you gave her to people who can better care for her while you get an education. Its not selfish, you just have to take care of yourself too." 

Isak holds back tears as he nods, looking down at Even, "Thank you."

"Dont have to thank me."  Even says softly looking up at him and eyes flickering down to his lips and back up at his eyes.

"I want to kiss you." Even says. Isak nods and wraps him legs around Even and Even leans up and softly kisses Isak's lips. He has one hand still on his lower back, the other on his cheek as he pulls Isak down for a deeper kiss. 

 Isak wraps his arms around Evens neck, wanting him as close as possible. Even slides his tongue in Isak's mouth and Isak does not hesitate to reciprocate as they start kissing and making out in the kitchen.

"Please dont have sex on our counters." They hear an outside voice say. They pull back and one of Even's frat brothers came out of his room to get a drink. Isak wipes his mouth and pulls back as Even returns to the pancakes, " Dont you have class?" Even ask Anders.

"Nah, history got canceled. So just one later tonight." Even nods as he flips the pancakes and gets the syrup and butter out. "Dont forget the meeting tonight." Even calls back as Anders heads to his room, "I wont!!" 

Even moves back to Isak and squeezes his thighs, "You okay?"

Isak nods, "Can I tell you something?"

Even nods concerned, "Whats up?"

"I really dont want your frat brothers and whoever comes in and out of this house to just think we're hooking up or something."

"Why do you care if they think that or not?"

Isak shrugs, "Its just not who I am and I dont want people to think Im just someone on the list of people you guys mess around with."

"Isak, I told you--"

"I know and I believe you. But that doesnt mean people dont talk. And if they see us together at parties and stuff, they're just going to think Im some whore who sleeps around and I--" Isak sighs. "I dont know."

"What is it? What do you want me to do to make this better for you? I dont think they'll think that because even if they did see us at parties, they'll also see us on campus, hanging out, at the dining hall and know there's something more to this, okay? You dont have to worry about what a bunch of people you dont even know are going to say about us. And even if they do think you're a whore, who cares? We know what this is. We'll be okay."

Isak nods and kisses Even's lips as the older boy goes to turn off the stove and plate the pancakes, putting on butter and syrup and sitting down at the island with Isak. 

The eat together in a comfortable silence and Isak has to head to class after they finish. They kiss each other goodbye and Isak heads to class.

.

They start spending everyday together after that, even if  its only in between classes, they make time to see each other. Its become their thing where every Wednesday, Even meets Isak after his art history class by the tree where they first met. Isak usually sits in between Evens legs with his headphones in as Even reads a book or catches up on work. Its Isak's favorite time of the week. 

.

A couple weeks after that becomes their routine, Isak is chilling by the tree but Jonas is with him today, not having class this morning.

"So are things official or?"

Isak shakes his head, "He hasn't mentioned anything. I dont mind though, I mean I like what we have."

"I think its cute, whatever it is. But you should probably make it exclusive just to know its only you two, ya know?" Isak looks down at the grass and nods, processing everything. He looks up and sees Even walking over and hadn't realized its already half past noon, "Hey babe."

"Hey." He smiles sitting down and kissing his lips.

"Everything okay?" He says, used to Isak being alone during this time.

"'Mhmm. Jonas' class got canceled. This is my best friend by the way, and Jonas, you know this is Even." They shake hands, officially meeting each other.

"I actually have to run though, I'll see you later." Jonas says hopping up and scurrying off. Isak knows Jonas has nowhere to be and wanted to leave the two alone which hes grateful for. Isak leans back against the tree, stretching his legs forward in front of him. Even scoots so hes in between Isaks legs and his legs reaching past Isaks waist, on either side. 

"What are you thinking about?" Even ask. Isak is very easy to read and is clearly overthinking something.

"How long have we been hanging out?"

Even shrugs, looking up to the sky trying to recall, "About a month and half, right?"

"That's kind of long time, no?" Isak inquires.

"To be hanging out?" Even says confused. "Do you want to stop or something?" Even is nervous and gets a little stiff that Isak isnt feeling this anymore.

"No, no. Thats not what I mean. I just, why havent you asked me to be your boyfriend?" He questions shyly. 

Even suddenly breaks out into a smile, "Is that what this is about?  You want to make this official?" 

Isak blushes, which is new. "I'm being serious, Even."

Even grabs a hold of Isak by his legs and pulls him in closer in one swift moment, causing him to squeal as per usual.  He's suddenly in Evens lap looking down at him, "You want to be my boyfriend?"

Isak pouts, "Dont tease me."

"I'm not, ask me then."

Isak buries his face in Evens neck, "Be my boyfriend."

"Okay." Even says simply. Even pulls Isak from the crevice of his neck and kisses him, "You're so cute."

"Why didnt you ask me before?" Isak ask.

"I dont know, didnt think we need to rush it at all. Also, was hoping you would bring it up. I came on strong in the beginning so I felt like I needed to calm down a bit."

"Not anymore though." Isak smiles leaning down to kiss him and Evens hand trail to his favorite spot, except now its creeping higher up the back of Isaks shirt and their kissing is getting a little too rated  R for outdoors but they cant separate from each other.  Isaks hands run down Evens chest and hover over the front of his pants but Even pulls back before anything goes further. Isak crawls off of Evens lap and they look around to make sure no one is creeping on them.

"We're gonna have a hard time keeping our hands off each other." Even says.

"You're gonna have to wine and dine me first, mister. You need to take me on a date." 

"Consider it done." He pecks his lips. "Friday night?"

Isak nods as they start pulling out their books, "Let's get some work done now." 

.

Their long weekend is approaching  a couple weeks later and so is another official date. A lot of people went home for the four day weekend so thankfully town isnt too crowded and their date options are endless. But the couple being who they are decided on a space museum and a taco spot after. 

They bought their tickets for the museum exhibit and hopped on the elevator to take to the fifth floor, "Are you excited?" Isak nods, moving to lean against Evens chest, looking up at him and tippy toeing up for a kiss, "How did you hear about this?"

"My mom told me about it."

"You told her you were going on a date?" He inquires.

"I did.  Also told her I have a smoking hot and super smart boyfriend." Isak smirks up at him bashfully and turns around when the elevator opens. Even smacks his bum on the way out and Isak playfully glares up at him, "Hands to yourself."

 The exhibition is absolutely unreal. Its two entire floors about space and the universe, some interactive bits, a lot about the beginning of human interaction with space and the couple feels right at home. Isak is reading one of the blurbs about the dark universe when he feels arms wrap around him. Isak holds onto Evens arms as he continues reading. 

"Whats this one about?"

"Its a little info blurb about the show." Isak says pointing to a separate room that looks lives a movie showing. "Want to see it?"

Even nods and they head inside. They spend about 2 and half hours in the museum and are completely exhausted from standing and walking that long so they grab the tacos to go and head back to Even's. 

They head up to Even's room and relax on his bed as they dig into their dinner, "Did everyone leave this weekend?"

Even shakes his head, "There's a couple of them still here. Markus has to do some frat stuff, paperwork and meetings and a couple of them live too far to go home."

Isak nods, "Your parents didnt ask why you werent coming?"

"They did. And I told them I wanted to stay with my boyfriend who doesnt have the best situation to go back to." Isak almost cries, giving Even the most affectionate look. He pecks his lips, "You're so sweet." They finish eating their tacos as they watch a Netflix series. When they finish, they crawl under the blanket getting comfortable in each other's arms and they soon pass out even though its only a quarter before 9. 

.

The next morning, Even wakes up hearing the dresser close. He stretches and opens his eyes and sees Isak pulling a pair of underwear over his bum and fuck, Even's semi perks up. 

"Babe." 

Isak turns around to see Even and smiles, crawling on the bed, "Morning."

"Did you just shower?"

Isak nods, "Felt gross, saw you had a new pack of underwear so I took one from there."

"Its okay." Even smiles and pulls Isak down to lie flat on top of him, though the blanket is in between them.

Isak flinches and looks down and up at him, "Are you hard right now?"

Even nods, "I kind of saw your bum before you put the briefs on." 

Isak chuckles and leans up to kiss him, "Did it turn you on?"

"Mhmm." He murmurs in the kiss. Isak starts slowly and subtly moving his hips on top of Even that Even isnt even sure if Isak is aware hes doing it or not. Until, Isak pulls back and moves the blanket separating them and starts grinding his bum against Evens clothed erection.

Even bites his lip trying to calm himself down so he doesnt immediately finish in his pants. He pulls Isak down for a kiss, "Want you so bad." Even whines. 

Isak pulls back, face still close to Even's, "You dont think its too soon?"

"There's no timeline, babe. If we both want to, then..." He shrugs. Isak nods and rekindles the kiss, pulling his underwear off. 

"Gonna have to take another shower." Isak groans.

"I'll make it worth it." Even promises as he flips them over. 

.

There's no doubt that the boys are seriously horny and excited to finally be with each other in this way and the fact that they practically have the house to themselves for the weekend just feels like its supposed to be happening. Though, they're excited and eager, they are still spending time with each other's bodies, making sure to not rush it. They spend an ample amount of time with foreplay that both of them arent sure if they'll last very long now that Even is about to get inside of him.

Isak is lying on his back, knees to his chest as Even slips a condom on and lubes him and Isak up. 

"Hurry up." Isak whines stroking himself, impatiently. Even slaps Isak's hand away, "We're making this last as long as possible, no touching." 

"Then put the damn condom on." 

"Then put the damn condom on." Even says back teasingly in a mocking tone. "Better watch yourself before I end up putting it on wrong and knock you up."

"You wish." Isak teases. "There's no wa--" Isak squeals as Even pulls his body down the bed, closer to him, cutting him off. Even holds the base of his erection and slowly pushes inside of Isak. He moves in and out rhythmically, pushing a little further each time. Isak has his eyes out closed, gripping onto the sheets as he takes all of Even inside of him. Even is almost in and he feels Isak clench to stop him from going any further and opens his eyes, "Slow." He whines.

Even nods and gives Isak a moment before slowly easing the rest of the way in, "God, you feel so good." Even groans. 

Even leans down so their chests are pressed together and pushes Isaks hair back, "You okay?"

Isak licks his lips and nods, "Hmm, feels good." Even smiles, kissing him and pushes himself up on his arms and starts thrusting his hips deeply and slowly. "You're so tight, fuck Isak." His boyfriend feels so good around him and watching him arch his back, his head fall back from the pleasure is such a huge turn on. Even steadies himself on his knees and wraps his hands around his favorite place on Isak, his lower back, getting a good hold and starts fucking into him.

"Holy shit baby!!" Isak moans at the sudden change of pace. Even arching Isaks back that way makes him feel so deep inside Isak, hitting the right spots and Isak already knows he isnt going to last long. He wraps his hand around himself and starts whining into the sheets, "Even, Even. Make me come. Please." He begs.

Even tries to maintain the pace, he can tell whatever he's doing is getting Isak so desperately close.  His boy is begging him not to stop and he doesnt intend to. Isak is looking up at Even, motioning for him to come down to him and kiss him. Even does, doing his best to hit Isak's spot. 

"Is that good?" Even ask.

Isak nods, "Just like that." He says breathlessly. A couple more thrusts and Isak is moaning loud, feet gripping the bed, shooting all over his stomach. Even feels the pressure building up himself and hes about to finish. Isak plays with his nipples and clenches around Even trying to make his orgasm all the more pleasurable. Even falls down onto Isak's chest, unable to hold himself up anymore as he orgasms inside of Isak. 

Even is trying to catch his breath, breathing heavily into Isaks neck. Even runs his hand through Evens sweaty hair, calming his man down.

When the post orgasm haze is over, Even gets up and pulls out of Isak, getting rid of the condom, "That was unreal." Even says flopping onto the bed, pulling Isak close to him, Isak sliding his knee in between Evens legs.

Isak smiles and leans in to kiss Even, "You felt so good inside of me, I still feel you." He said hand running up and down his chest. 

"Dont say that, you're going to get me hard again." Isak laughs and gets out of bed, holding his hand out, "I need to shower again, come with me." Even gets out of bed, they grab towels to make it to the bathroom without flashing any lingering roommates and hop in the warm shower. Isak goes down on Even again, they clean themselves off and get ready for the day.

.

They spend the entire weekend together. They go back to Isak's apartments once so he can get a couple more clothes and maybe some homework but other than that, they stay locked up in Evens bedroom. When Monday, the end of their weekend together comes around, both arent too excited. All of  Even's roommates are coming back, their solace is over and they return to class tomorrow.

"Dont want to leave." Isak says sadly crawling to climb on top of Even to keep him in bed.

"We'll just have to do this every weekend so we have something to look forward to."

Isak shakes his head like a child refusing vegetables, "Dont want to leave you." 

Even caresses Isak's back, "You're so dramatic, babe. We can still lock ourselves in as long as we dont have class."

"We cant have sex when you have like 8 roommates though." 

"Why not? They have sex with people all the time despite everyone hearing them."

"Dont want them to hear me though." 

"Guess we'll have to go to yours and you have to kick Jonas out."

Isak groans and leans up for a kiss as Evens phone starts ringing. Even kisses him anyway and picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey bro, its me. I forgot my keys,  Im locked out. Are you inside?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." Even hangs up and Isak hides under the blanket like a child, "Dont let them in."

Even chuckles, "Literally nothing has to change, Isak."

Isak peeks out from the blanket, "Hurry up and open the door so you can come back and cuddle me." Even pats Isaks bum through the blanket, "Put some clothes on."

"No." He sticks his tongue out and Even shakes his head at his cute, stubborn boyfriend and heads downstairs to let Marius in. He unlocks the door and Marius looks relieved, "Thank fuck you're here, was worried I'd be locked out all day. How was your break? What did you do all this time?"

"It was good, chill. Isak was still in town so we hung out here."

"Ahh cheeky boys, did you clean all the surfaces?" Even laughs and rolls his eyes, "How was your break? How's the family?"

"Good, yeah. So much good food."

"Good man, Isak and I had some pasta last night so if you wanted some, there's leftover in the fridge but I should get back up to him."

"Thanks bro, have fun" He says suggestively. 

Even heads back up the steps and into the room to see his boyfriend fully dressed, sitting up on the bed.

"Didnt mean you have to leave, babe." He says closing the door. 

Isak turns around, "Our roommates suck. Jonas left his key in the room too. I have to go."

Even pouts and walks up to Isak and kisses him, "Dont leave."

"Should I just leave him out there for the day?"

"Think thats a good idea." Isak chuckles and gets up, wrapping his arms around Even, "I had an amazing weekend."

"Me too, best weekend ever I think." 

Isak smiles and kisses him, "Walk me out?" Even nods and follows Isak downstairs, opening the front door to see a couple more of Evens roommates walking up the steps. Isak gives a shy wave as they bypass into the house. The couple make out a bit before saying their goodbyes and Isak heads back to campus to let Jonas in since RA's are currently not on duty yet.

When he gets back to campus, he sees Jonas sitting on the floor outside their room, his weekend back beside him, "'What took so long?"

"It was only like 15 minutes, I was at Even's."

"Ah yes." Jonas says when Isak unlocks the door and he drops his bag on his desk, "How was the weekend?"

"Amazing, incredible." He smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, we just spent so much time together and it was just really nice.  Felt like we lived together to be honest which was a good feeling."

"Wow dude. I mean, I cant believe how hard you're falling."

"Me either." He says hoping on his bed, "But Im so happy with him."

"Im happy for you dude, Im gonna hop in the shower and then you're gonna tell me more about this amazing and incredible weekend." Jonas leaves the room and Isak lies down, pulling out his phone, checking a text from Even.

_Already missing you. Bed feels empty now. Loved spending so much time with you this weekend, baby. Can't get enough of you. Kind of got used to you being here, feels weird like I have all these friends in our space, idk its strange. But have a good week back at classes and I'll see you at our spot on Wednesday._

Another text comes in.

_Also the house is back to being noisy and rowdy :( But there's going to be a party here this weekend, of course I want you here so let me know if you'll come <3 If anything, we can just spend the party in my room ;)_

_._

They do get to see each other on Wednesday at their spot. You would think they hadn't seen in each other in weeks with the way Isak runs to Even and hops into his arms when he sees him. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." They peck each other's lip and Even lets him down. They settle against the tree and don't bother to do work. Only spending time talking and kissing and cuddled in each other's arms. 

When the party comes on Saturday, Isak is in the mood to look good. To impress. Though, he already is loved up, he still just wants his boyfriend to be absolutely mesmerized by him. Its not his usual style for damn sure but its for a party so he reasons with himself. He has on a very sheer black button down that's practically see through and uncomfortably tight black jeans but they flatter his bum so much, he wears them anyway. When Jonas comes back into the room, he steps back dramatically, "Damnnn!!"

Isak laughs, "Does it look alright?"

"Yeah bro, Even is gonna be all over you." 

Isak smiles proudly, "The boys are meeting us there, yeah?"

"Yeah, lets head out. Its already 23"

They head out to go to the party at the frat house. They meet up with Mahdi and Magnus outside who are also taken aback at Isak's unusual but impressive look.

"This is what it took for you to finally get out of those damn baggy jeans and t shirts." Mahdi says.

Isak rolls his eyes and heads up the steps to the house. The music is bumping and everyone is already having a good time, the house absolutely packed. Isak thought about texting Even to let him know he's here but also just wants to sneak up on him. 

He tells the boys he'll be back after he finds Even. He walks throughout the house saying hi to a couple of Even's roommates and asking them where he is but no one seems to know where he is which worries Isak a little bit.

He heads upstairs to check Even's bedroom and still nothing. And pulls out his phone and texts Even, asking where he is.  He heads back downstairs and feels vibration in his pocket, "Are you here? Im in the backyard, come out here!" 

Isak feels relief as he heads out the backdoor and sees Even sitting on the stoop. Even turns around with a smile to see Isak and takes in the outfit and the smile disappears and the look terms into total mesmerizing, "Wow, that oufit is---wow."

Isak smiles and feels his cheek turning red, "You like?"

Even holds out his hand, pulling Isak down to sit beside him, " I very much like, this is hot." Isak chuckles and kisses Even, "Looked for you everywhere, why are you out here?"

Even shrugs, "Was getting a little much in there and wanted to wait for you."

"Okay, well lets go in now and we can dance." Isak takes Even's hand and they head inside. The beat is pumping and Isak is excited to let loose. He wraps his arms around Even's neck and starts dancing and moving his hips but Even doesnt seem to be into it much. Isak looks up to him curiously and leans up to ask in his ear, "Are you alright?"

Even shrugs and Isak feels that something is off. 

"Whats wrong?" Isak ask. Even shakes his head and he looks past Isak's head and sees Even looking at a girl whos looking right back at them. Isak looks back up at Even, "Who is that?" He asked annoyed.

"I-"

"Even, dont tell me something that's going to make me pissed at you." He says nervously pulling away from him.

"No, its not that. I just--I was sitting outside because that girl was trying to mess with me. Like trying to touch me and kiss me and--"

"Did you?"

"No but I was uncomfortable without you here which is why I was waiting outside."

Isak nods, "Well this is your house, you can kick her out if she's making you uncomfortable."

"Isak, Im not that type of person." He says empathetically.

"Well I am." He says and turns around and starts walking over to the girl, "Hi." He says approaching her in a friendly manner.

"Hi." She says confused.

"Whats your name?"

"Camilla." 

"Well Camilla, you see, that boy you're so interested in over there that you tried to make an unwanted move on is my boyfriend and hes uncomfortable with the fact that you were hitting on him and he cant enjoy his own party so Im gonna need you to leave." 

"You cant just--"

"You need to leave or we will call police because you're trespassing and the owners dont want you here so get out."

"For fuck sakes." She mutters and turns around and to leave the house. He closes the door as soon as she leaves and heads back to Even, "All done." He smiles accomplished.

Even chuckles and looks at him in awe, "God, I love you." He says absolutely gone. Isak smiles brightly and brings Even down to him, "I love you too." He says and kisses him. "Now dance with me." Isak starts moving and Even is finally reciprocating, able to enjoy the party and having a good time with Isak.

 .

Isak and Even have been together for almost 6 months now and the year was coming to an end. They had been inseparable and Even took Isak to meet his family during spring break and they absolutely fell in love with him.  

They were upstairs getting ready, as some incoming freshman were touring campus today and those interested are stopping by frat and sorority houses to get a hint of what to expect it they wanted to pledge.

"How do I look?" Even ask fixing his button up.

"You look good babe, though I don't think it's that serious to dress up"

"It is, we need to try to get more members. Get them thinking about it now."

Isak gets off the bed and strides over to Even, "You look good babe, and everything is going to be okay. Besides,  isn't Markus doing all the talking?"

"Yeah but I still need to be ready"

"Even! I see tour groups coming up the street" They hear Markus call from downstairs  

"Coming!!" He calls back with his arms around Isak. "Want to join us?"

Isak shrugs his shoulder, "I guess, don't see why not? Though, I'll just stand to the side"

They get downstairs and Markus has the front door open, ready to welcome the group. Isak gives Even a good luck kiss and sits on the couch as Even and Markus welcome the group inside. 

Markus introduces the frat and informs them about their founding and impact on campus and globally.

"I also know there are a lot of misconceptions about fraternities" Even adds. "I can assure you that you do not have to worry about the belittlemenr, homophobia, hazing and such. In fact,I think my boyfriend can vouch for that." 

Isak looks up from his phone startled. Even waves him over and he awkwardly strides over, "You wanna share how you felt about Greek life and ease some worries?" He ask wrapping his arm around his waist 

"Um, I guess I was a little presumptuous but I was very much anti frat, didn't want to be around men like that but this frat is very unique and actually cares bout community service but also having fun.  I didn't think I'd come to know the boys as well as I do or much less be in love with one of them" Isak days bringing his hand to Evens lower back causing Even to try to hide his bursting smile. "So I think this frat is kind of okay" He chuckles.

" Thank you,  Isak  Let me show you all a bit of the house" Markus invites. The group follows Markus one by one. Even picks Isak up and lies him on the couch and kisses him,  "God, I love you so much" He says kissing all over Isaks body.

Isak laughs,  "Baby, get off. There's a bunch of strangers in the house"

"Hasn't stopped us before" He mutters, kissing Isaks chest.

"Even!!" He squeals  

"Alright, alright I'm off." Even says standing up, "I'm going to finish helping Markus"

Isak nods and stands up, "I'm going to go pick us up some lunch" 

Even nods and kisses Isak again, "I'm serious babe, love you" He says walking off but looking back at he does.

"Love you.  Now go do your job so this house isn't empty next year"

"Wouldn't mind" Even winks.

Isak rolls his eyes with a chuckle, "Go"

"Love you" Even calls one last time before running upstairs to help his frat brother. Isak smiles to himself at how dorky his boyfriend is and how amazing his year has been and cannot wait to spend the summer with him. 


End file.
